sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog (IDW)
Silver the Hedgehog – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest pochodzącym z przyszłości jeżem o psychokinetycznych zdolnościach. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Silver po powrocie do swojej spustoszonej przyszłości Po tym jak Doktor Eggman podbił świat w czasach Sonica, Silver odczuł skutki tego w swojej przyszłości, w której wszyscy dusili się w zanieczyszczonym powietrzu. Z tego powodu Silver cofnął się w przeszłość i dołączył do Resistance. W trakcie wojny z Imperium Eggmana, życie Silvera kilkakrotnie ratowała tajemnicza Guardian Angel. Po tym jak Imperium Eggmana zostało pokonane, Silver powrócił do swojej przyszłości. Zastał ją jednak całkowicie pustą - nie było tam żadnych zwierząt, roślin, ani nawet maszyn. Jedynie woda i rzadko rozsiana zmechanizowana roślinność. Silver musiał ponownie cofnąć się w przeszłość, by zbadać sytuację. Po przybyciu dowiedział się od Amy, że Sonic zaczął przeszukiwać bazy Eggmana, aby odkryć plan Neo Metal Sonica. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Silver, Sonic i Whisper podczas ataku na bazę Eggmana W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Silver zjawił się w bazie Imperium Eggmana i zniszczył wielkiego Spinnera, który chciał zaatakować Sonica. Jeż podejrzewał Silvera o to, że ten przytrzymał mu wcześniej drzwi, które się zamykały. Po chwili strzał znikąd zniszczył drugiego wielkiego Spinnera. Silver domyślił się wówczas, że musiała być to Guardian Angel, która poprzednio go ratowała. Silver opowiedział następnie Sonicowi co stało się w przyszłości i dlaczego powrócił. W trakcie dalszej wędrówki Silver i Sonic spotkali Guardian Angel, która wykorzystywała swój Variable Wispon do zniszczenia pancernych drzwi bazy. Silver chciał się z nią przywitać, ale ta uciekła. Dopiero Sonic zwabił ją z powrotem, przedstawiając siebie i swojego towarzysza. Guardian Angel przedstawiła się bohaterom jako Whisper. Po tym Silver otworzył pancerne drzwi za pomocą swojej psychokinezy. Bohaterowie odkryli pomieszczenie, w którym stacjonował super-badnik E-107 Theta, otoczony przez mnóstwo Spinnerów. W trakcie walki Silver złapał zwiniętego w kulkę Sonica za pomocą swojej psychokinezy i zaczął nim rzucać na wszystkie strony, niszcząc mnóstwo Spinnerów. Później uratował Whisper, rzucając atakujące ją Spinnery na pociski E-107 Thety. Kiedy Sonic niszczył robota, Silver pomógł Whisper uwolnić się spod gruzów, które ją przygniotły. Silver wyraził swoje uznanie, dla drużyny Wispów, którą stworzyła Whisper, oraz powiedział, że byłby zaszczycony, gdyby mógł do niej dołączyć. Później Silver włamał się na komputer bazy do Eggnetu i odkrył plan Neo Metal Sonica, który go zszokował. Silver i Sonic natychmiast skontaktowali się z Knucklesem i Amy w tej sprawie. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Silver ratuje Resistance W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Espio i jego przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Podczas lotu Silver grał z Tangle, Espio, Charmym, oraz Vectorem w karty. Tangle posądzała go o używanie kontroli umysłu i przewidywania przyszłości. Silver odpierał te zarzuty, a dopiero potem zrozumiał, że Tangle się z nim droczy. Nie zauważył jednak, że dziewczyna zagadując go pomieszała jego karty. Po tym jak Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, a statek Resistance rozbił się, Silver i jego przyjaciele bezpiecznie wylądowali w pobliskiej dżungli. Stamtąd Silver ruszył do ataku na flotę wroga i jej obrońców, otrzymując od Amy prosty rozkaz niszczenia wszystkiego. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Silver osłaniał Tailsa, kiedy ten przejmował statek Egg Fleet. Silverowi udało się zatrzymać napierające Egg Pawny, dzięki czemu Tails przechwycił statek i wykorzystał go do zbombardowania reszty floty i zniszczenia całego skrzydła. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Silver wziął udział w walce z Master Overlordem. Używając swoich psychokinetycznych zdolności wyrywał skrzydła robota. Po tym jak Master Overlord zrzucił z siebie wszystkich bohaterów, Silver skupił dużą ilość energii i złapał wszystkich, ratując ich od upadku. Master Overlord chciał go wtedy zaatakować, ale wleciał w niego statek Tailsa. Po tym jak Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd wrócił na Anielską Wyspę, Silver opuścił wszystkich bezpiecznie na ziemię. Podziękował również Whisper za to, że wzięła udział w walce. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Silver zabrał się z Blaze i innymi przyjaciółmi Sonica na statek Egg Fleet. Nie zamierzał jeszcze wracać do swojej przyszłości, ponieważ obawiał się że jeszcze jej nie uratował. Sonic jednak pocieszył go, dostrzegając w tym okazję do przeżycia kolejnych przygód. Później Silver odleciał na statku Egg Fleet, razem z resztą przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża. Victory Garden thumb|left|Silver i Blaze uprawiający warzywa w ogrodzie W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Silver próbował uprawiać warzywa w ogródku w zrujnowanym mieście. Nie udawało mu się to jednak, mimo że bardzo się starał. Kiedy przyszła do niego Blaze, wypaliła ziemię i kazała mu wykorzystać powstałe prochy do użyźnienia gleby. Wyjaśniła mu, że ziemia na której chciał uprawiać rośliny była zakwaszona i ciężka w wyniku bomb jakie tutaj zrzucono. Silver wykonał polecenie Blaze i dzięki jej pomocy udało mu się stworzyć własny ogródek. Infection thumb|Silver i Sonic walczący z Metal Soniciem W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Silver został w świecie Sonica i poszukiwał potencjalnego zagrożenia dla przyszłości. W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Silver spotkał tajemniczego informatora, który wyszedł z portalu i polecił mu przybyć na Frozen Peak. Silver spotkał Sonica i razem z nim ruszył na miejsce. Odkryli tam bazę Eggmana, którą Badniki oczyszczały z materiałów. Bohaterowie zamierzali je zatrzymać, ale przeszkodził im w tym naprawiony Metal Sonic. Robot złapał Silvera za nogę i wyrzucił poza pole walki. Srebrny jeż powrócił potem i unieruchomił Metal Sonica, dając Sonicowi szansę na dostanie się do bazy. Metal Sonic został jednak przechwycony przez portal, który należał do Doktora Starline'a. Silver rozpoznał w nim swojego informatora. Okazało się, że Starline pracował dla Eggmana i pomógł mu odzyskać wspomnienia. Bohaterowie musieli następnie stanąć do walki ze złoczyńcami. Silver próbował złapać Sonica, którego zaatakował Metal Sonic. Po tym jak niebieski jeż złapał się jego nogi, Silver unieruchomił Metal Sonica i wyrzucił poza obręb walki. Następnie obaj ruszyli na Starline'a, ale ten otworzył przed sobą portal i obaj zostali wyrzuceni w innym miejscu. Po tym jak Sonic wskoczył do drugiego portalu, Silver poleciał za nim i uratował go od upadku z klifu. Silver złapał się następnie rozpędzonego Sonica swoją psychokinezą, aby powrócić do walki. Po tym jak Sonic dopadł Starline'a, ten zdradził kod do sejfu bazy i Silver poleciał do środka. Okazało się jednak, że była to bomba. Sonic wpadł do bazy w ostatniej chwili, aby uratować Silvera. Do eksplozji doszło, ale srebrny jeż zdołał osłonić siebie i przyjaciela osłoną. Po chwili stracił przytomność i obudził się w Restoration HQ, dokąd zabrał go Sonic. Amy powiedziała Silverowi, aby odpoczął. Srebrny jeż postanowił zostać, aż poczuje się lepiej. Crisis City thumb|left|Silver i Tails przybywający Sonicowi na ratunek w Sunset City W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Silver przybył razem z Tailsem do Sunset City, aby uratować Sonica i Omegę, którzy byli przytłoczeni przez hordę Zombotów Doktora Eggmana. Silver zdołał obezwładnić Zomboty swoją psychokinezą, dzięki czemu Sonic mógł uciec z miasta, a Tails odratował głowę Omegi. Po tym jak Silver puścił Zomboty, został zaatakowany przez Shadowa-Zombota, ale uskoczył przed nim i odleciał następnie do Restoration HQ. Tam spotkał się z Soniciem i Tailsem, z którymi ustalił że Metal Virus musiał odpowiadać za zniszczenie przyszłości. Bohaterowie nie wiedzieli jednak czemu Silver nie spotkał nikogo w swojej przyszłości, nawet Zombotów. Później zgodził się pomóc Tailsowi dostać do laboratorium w Central City, w celu znalezienia lekarstwa na Metal Virus. The Last Minute W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Silver przybył do Ice Paradise, w którym doszło do kolejnego ataku Zombotów. Tangle skontaktowała się z nim, prosząc o pomoc w Central City, ale jeż był zbyt zajęty by móc się zjawić. Charakterystyka Osobowość Silver jest optymistycznym, młodym jeżem. Wypełnia go poczucie sprawiedliwości, które również motywuje go do podejmowania działań. Silver stara się za wszelką cenę utrzymać przyszłość naprawioną, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać kolejną podróż w przeszłość. Czasami bywa jednak nadgorliwy i naiwny, co czyni go skłonnym do podejmowania nieprzemyślanych decyzji. Czasami jest także zbyt podekscytowany. Swoją niezręczność chowa pod fasadą zuchwałości. Przez długi czas Silver cierpiał samotność, przez co ciężko mu zrozumieć, że niektórzy nie lubią towarzystwa. Mimo swoich wad, Silver jest odważny i gotowy do rzucenia się na każde niebezpieczeństwo, niezależnie od ryzyka. Szczególnie potrafi poświęcić się dla dobra swoich przyjaciół i sprzymierzeńców. Jest również bardzo wdzięczny, zwłaszcza wobec osób, które uratowały jego życie. Wygląd Silver jest jeżem o biało-szarym kolorze futra na całym ciele, białym, gęstym futrze wokół szyi, brzoskwiniowej skórze i złotych oczach. Nosi białe rękawiczki z symbolem świecącym w kolorze cyjanowym oraz kozaki w czarnym, białym i turkusowym odcieniu. Na rękach i nogach nosi złote pierścienie z liniami świecącymi w kolorze cyjanowym. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Psychokineza Silvera Główną mocą Silvera jest psychokineza, która pozwala mu manipulować otoczeniem, używając do tego siły własnego umysłu. Obiekty będące pod wpływem psychokinezy Silvera otaczane są cyjanową aurą. Silver może podnosić, rzucać, trzymać, oraz przemieszczać obiekty i osoby za pomocą tej zdolności. Silver używa również psychokinezy na sobie, aby zapewnić sobie zdolność do lewitacji i szybkiego lotu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Doktor Starline Ciekawostki thumb|Wulgaryzm Silvera w [[IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 8|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #8]] *Silver jest pierwszą postacią w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing, która użyła wulgaryzmu. Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW